Riley
Riley Matthews '''is the protagonist in Girl Meets World. Riley is a seventh grader. In John Quincy Adams middle school. She is best friends with Maya. She has a crush on Lucas, Riley is good friends with Farkle. She is the daughter of Cory and Topanga and is the sister of Auggie. Riley is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Character Information Riley is the oldest daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. Riley is in seventh grade and is the older sister of Auggie. Riley's family is from Boy Meets World. She is learning a lot of life lessons in life thanks to her father Cory. Riley is embarrased to have Cory as his teacher but is used to it. She is best friends with Maya, Lucas and Farkle. Character Personality Riley is a quirky, bubbly and akward person. She is 13 years old and is seen as really funny. Even when she is akward is still funny. Riley is a "good girl" and follows the rules as well as sticking by them unlike her rebellious best friend Maya. Riley is ready to take on the world, One step at a time. Appearances *Girl Meets the World Riley is seen at her apartment with Maya. She tries to get to the subway before Cory, her dad catches them, however everything backfires when Cory sees them "sneaking out". Riley asks him if they can ride the subway to school. Cory says yes in a sarcastic way meaning they have to go with him. Riley sneaks out to the subway but is later home. At the end she thanks Maya. '*Girl Meets Boy '''Riley has trouble speaking to Lucas. But when Cory assigns a project, Riley learns more about lucas. '*Girl Meets Jealousy 'Riley learns that topanga is hanging more with auggie. She becomes jealous of him. '*Girl Meets An F '''Riley becomes a different person when she receives her first f but because she has this mindset that has to the best In the world. Relationships '''Family Topanga 'Mother Topanga and Riley have a real big bond. It is seen in Girl Meets Jelousy Riley is really close to her mom. Riley is closer to her than Cory. ' Cory 'Father, Teacher Cory and Riley have a dramatic relationship. Cory dosen't approve of Riley growing up and always teacher her and her friends life lessons in his history class. 'Auggie 'Brother They don't ineract much but Riley is jealous of him and Topanga. ' ''' '''Friends 'Lucas '''Friend Crush One date They are Boyfriend and Girlfriend even though they went on a date in girl meets world (Episode) they didn't become a couple until later on in the first season. They are one of the main couples in the series. 'Maya 'Best Friend Maya is Riley's best friend. Riley cares about Maya even though Maya gets her into trouble. They both have Cory as their seventh grade teacher. 'Farkle 'Good friend, admirer Farkle and Riley are friends and don't ineract much. Farkle has a crush on Riley. Strengths *Riley is good at school *Riley is good at making friends Weakness *Riley is bad at talking to guys. Trivia * She is like her dad Cory. * She is in love with Lucas. *Her best friend is Maya. *She is closer to Topanga than Cory. Gallery ''To see the Riley gallery click here!